Eternity
by 12purewizard
Summary: Azeroth has just overcome the terror of the Lich King and Deathwing and yet a new enemy lures around the corner...
1. The vial

'8 vials… 8 vials… 8 vials' said a voice. '8 vials… 8vials'. In the darkness sat a man. Or it ones looked like a man. 10.000 years ago Valnir was one of the great Highborne. Servants of Queen Azshara and addicted to magic. But after the downfall of his queen he had been forgotten. He had found a new master to serve, the young Stormrage. Illidan had taken 7 vials from the original well of Eternity. And he had plans with Valnir .His new master taught him the arcane arts. The well of eternity was again created. And 3 vials were used. The Kal'dorei council imprisoned Illidan Valnir isolated himself from Azeroth. Waiting until his Shan 'do would return. But he never came. Years passed and Valnir began to lose his sanity. He had been given a present from his Shan 'do before he was captured. Valnir had guarded that present well. But the thing began to effect his mind and he became insane. The vial had corrupted his mind. He was a servant of it.

'8 vials… 8 vials…. 8 vials….'Valnir said. In years passed he had been a handsome Highborne. he was 9 feet tall, that was pretty big for an elf. He was not so muscular as the other Highborne but he had more strength in his mind then in his body. His skin color was deep blue and he had like all elves long pointy ears. He had Amber colored eyes that were a sign of greatness. But now he looked like a spirit. His skin was pale white because he never came out of his Cabin. His hair was thin and greasy. He was a lot smaller now. And he was very thin and boney.

Valnir began to move a bit crawling on the wooden floor. '8 vials… 8 vials…' He took a little package out of the corner where he had made his lair. A bit of leafs and a lot of dead carcasses of rats and other wildlife. The package had still the same wrapping as when his Shan 'do gave it to him. He was extremely careful muttering words when he took the wrapping of the vial! When the wrapping was gone the vial began to light up. The water within was crystal clear. The creature began to talk to the vial '8 vials…. Yes… 8 vials… 3 used… yes… 3 used' Valnir began to pet the vial as it was his companion. '4 vials… 4 vials for… the Shan 'do… the 1 vial … 1 vial … 1 vial for… VALNIR!' the creature began to move around the vial like he was performing a victory dance. ' 1 vial for Valnir!' the creature shouted. Then he suddenly stopped moving. He looked at the vial and his eyes became bigger. ' Yes, everyone wants it…. Shan'do ….. when is he coming…… Valnir guard… 1 vial for Valnir….' A wolf howled, Valnir quickly took the vial and wrapped it again. ' Guard… 1 vial for… Valnir…' he then put it back into the corner and lay down next to it. ' 8 vials…. 8 vials… 8 vials..


	2. Naga patrol

'What issssh that there?' It was dark in Azshara. ' it lookssh like a cabin, why hasn't anyone sheen that before?' The strange voices came closer to the cabin. ' The last patrol ssshal be destroyed by the Warlord when he hearssh about thissh!' They had fires with them. The light shined on the broken windows of the little wooden construct. The creatures slowly moved towards the door. What dangers lurked behind the wood? The creatures looked at each other. They were no normal people. They looked like serpents. They had something humanoid but there skin was covered with blue scales. Their body looked human but they had the tail of a snake. Their chest was very muscular. The two looked almost the same. Both had the face of a dragon like creature, their hands were claws. On their back they had a huge blue spine and on their big arms they had extra fins. There were only a few differences between the two, one was bigger than the other, the smaller one had a sword in his hand, the bigger one had a trident. These creatures were monsters. The smallest of the two quickly took 2 steps back and ran into the door. A huge cracking sound and then a scream. ' 8 vials! No…. guard it… 1 vial ….. Valnir… NO!' The other creature glided in as well. The two were stunned by the sight of this hideous life form. The little white monster looked mad at the two strangers. He sat in a dirty corner filled with leaves and skeletons. 'What isshh it?' the big serpent asked. The smallest raised his shoulders, ' No idea…' Valnir kept screaming at the two serpents: ' Mine…. 1 vial…… guard …. Valnir….' Valnir moved a little and the serpents saw the brown package. ' Look! Take that thing there Raider!' the big serpent commanded to the smaller. ' Yessh , Myrmidon!'. The Raider began to move towards the screaming little monster. Valnir lost it. ' Get…. AWAY… mine… 1 vial…. Valnir!' The desperate creature jumped towards the face of the Raider. The Raider didn't see that coming and Valnir began to scratch the Serpents eyes out. The Raider hissed in anger and pain. ' 1 vial…. Valnir' The raider tried to cut Valnir with his sword but the little Highborne jumped from the creature and the Raider slashed his own throat. The Myrmidon screamed in anger. ' You will pay for killing a Sssspitelash!' Valnir looked at the second one and kept screaming : ' 1 Vial ….. Valnir… guard!' He jumped again this time towards the Myrmidon. But the Myrmidon was prepared, he held his trident upwards and casted a bolt of Frost towards Valnir. The bolt hit Valnir right in the chest and he fell onto the hard wooden floor, frozen. The Myrmidon glided past Valnir and took the package. ' I ssshal take thissss!' he made a sound like a creature was dying, laughter. The Myrmidon left the cabin and Valnir. Valnir still could look at the Serpent and he shed a tear.


	3. Shadowsong

He opened his eyes, and he saw the beams of the sun coming through the leaves of the tree. A new day,a new start. He slowly got up his feet and stretched himself out. 'I slept well!' he said while going through is black long hair with his hand. 'Did you sleep well, Azak?' He laughed and looked at the bushes near him. Out of the bushes came a creature that resembled a dragon in some respects, but feathery antennae sprout from its head and its wings were moth like. Its turquoise scales shimmered in the sparkles that danced from its body. Suddenly it turned its head to look at the long Night elf male. The male smiled when he saw the beady black eye looking at him and the creature emitted a small keen. Jarod Shadowsong had been living with the Faerie dragons for quite some time. In that time he had gotten attached to the little fey. He had been wandering the roads in the Ashenvale forests until he had met Azak. The first faerie dragon he had met. Jarod had ran away from his Kal'dorei brethren and sisters because of a broken love. He had been desperate and found a new life with these kind dragons. In all those years he had learned to speak Draconic, the language of the dragons and he had learned a lot about dragon history. He had found a new family in the Faerie dragons. And the faerie dragons saw that as well. They had grown attached to the elf and had learned their secrets to him. He had become more dragon then any elf had ever done. In the beginning the wyrms laughed with this mortal, but after some time he earned himself the title Whelpling. He had joined the ranks of the dragons, by achieving such a title he had been the first mortal. Jarod began to learn new things, new ways of magic, history and other things. At some point he had save an entire flight of fey from dead when a black drake attacked it. Jarod had been the one that had slain the black evil. The Wyrms found him worthy of the new title drake. Jarod couldn't have been prouder. And today was a very important day, he would get the title dragon. Jarod, the Dragon would be born today. 'Let's get going Azak, we mustn't be late for my own ceremony!' Jarod jumped from the rock onto the mossy ground. Azak rapidly flapped his wings and came down. 'You are getting slow!' Jarod laughed, Azak answered by flying really hard against Jarod. They both fell onto the ground a began to slight of the rocks. When reaching the normal ground they both looked amused, dirty but most of all they looked like real friends.


End file.
